Dear Diary
by AJ Hyuga
Summary: Neji writes things down  in a diary, his feelings in particular. what if lee came accross this diary and gave it to tenten, What are Tenten and Lee plotting? who know? read to find out. Neji-Ten
1. Diary Entry

Dear Diary.

I don't own naruto or any characters in the Anime/Manga

I sat on my bed sighing. I looked under my throw and pillow and took out a small book and a pen. I began to write the days events down with my thought.

Dear Diary,

_My hopes crashed down in a fiery blaze today. Tenten is dating lee now. I've missed my chance. Ill never lay eyes on her again if she marries him!_

He couldn't help the few tears that leaked onto his pain filled features.

_What is, they are in love. They look at each other the way I wish it were me and Tenten. I love her so, sitting here writing it down doesn't really help and I know that but…. I perfected the rotation Jutsu today with the help of Tenten._

The tears were coming full force now and he could do nothing to stop them as he remembered all the things he'd been through.

_I wish my father was here, he would certainly know what to do. I've decided one thing. She cant find out of my feelings for her._

_Ill write tomorrow,_

_Neji_

I laid my things to the side and walked into the bathroom hoping to find _something. _I looked into the mirror. My tear stained face stared back at me. I _hated _the way I looked. Feeling sudden anger a slammed my fist into the mirror.

It shattered under my fist sending little pieces of the mirror flying everywhere. I looked down sobbing "why lee? Why did you take her from me?" I sank to the floor feeling my tears pour over again.

Glancing down at my hand again I noticed there was a lot of blood everywhere.

_What if I just end it here?_

Slightly bending his hand he grabbed a small piece of glass.

_What if it went quick? If I was gone they would have no reason to be sad. Maybe. Maybe._

He raised the shard eye level and stared at his reflection.

_Disgusting. Weak._

"I wonder what damage you can do"

**Hehehe CLIFFY!**


	2. Training with Tenten

Dear Diary,

I don't own anything to do with Naruto.

Shakily I rested my arm in the floor. "no I cant do it, perhaps I _am _weak".

I walked back into my bedroom and threw myself onto my bed. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off dreaming only of what could be.

* * *

"AAAAAAAARGH" I screamed sitting bolt upright in my bed, I was panting lightly. "N-Neji a-a-are y-you ok-k?" Hinata stuttered running into my room. "I-im fine Hinata, thank you for your concern" I clutched my side.

In my dream I had saved Tenten from the enemy Ninja by throwing myself in the way, their kunai had punctured my side. that's as far as I got.

I sighed standing slowly. Last night I had forgotten to get dressed. I grabbed a shirt (a/n this is shonen jump period so he is in the same cloths) and a pair of shorts.

I walked into the bathroom and noticed the mirror had been replaced and the floor cleaned while I slept. I heard Hinata walk down for breakfast as I hopped into the shower and stood under the warm spray.

10 minutes later I had cleaned myself and dressed. I decided to skip breakfast and went to the training ground were I would surely meet my doom.

Gai and Lee had apparently gone to run 500 laps around Konoha. I sighed happily I was lucky today. I began to spar with Tenten she was getting faster _probably lee is training her_ I pushed those thoughts out of my head.

"Byakugan!" I said activating my bloodline, Tenten had hidden in a patch of bushes 30 meters from were I stood _long range_.

I sensed a barrage of Kunai and Shuriken coming towards me and quickly began the rotation jutsu deflecting the many kunai and shuriken and sending some back towards her.

She gasped and fled into a tree 20 meters to the north west. _hmm getting better at dodging._ I sighed sitting down. "lets take a break, Tenten" her name didn't feel right coming from me but I brushed off the feeling of unease and reached for my pack.

"ok Neji" she said sitting next to me. I took this chance to write in my diary, being sure to hide what I was writing I began to make a new entry.

_Dear Diary_

_This is getting silly now, im not sure about this Tenten and lee thing. _

_Anyway I just finished training with Tenten she is getting better and better, before long ill be trying hehe but I'll still beat her._

_Lee and Gai-sensei will be back soon._

_I will write more later,_

_Neji_

I finished and took out some food. **grrrrrrr**. "Haha Tenten it looks like your hungry would you like some food?" I said offering some rice to her.

She nodded looking surprised "thanks Neji all that hard work really makes me hungry" she smiled slightly and gratefully took the rice.

"yes. I see you're getting better" I complemented blushing a little. "thanks Neji the rotation Jutsu is a good one too I cant believe it deflects all of my attack" she sighed.

Lee walked into the clearing as I finished my rice. I stood quickly. "hn, it was nice training with you" I bowed my head slightly before taking off leaving Tenten and a surprised looking lee in the clearing.

_What am I going to do? I can't escape the fact that they are together. I need to rest._

I jumped through my bedroom window. Walking over to my bed I flopped down onto it groaning. My muscles hurt from training.

I decided to read what I had wrote the past few days.

I fell asleep with my Diary in my hand.

**Hmmmmmm, should Lee 'accidentally' find his diary? Maaaaaaaybe Tenten is feeling a little strange. Next chapter is about Lee 'finding' Neji's diary.**


End file.
